


Yearning for Warmth

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon causing chaos, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Mihyo soccer aces because we missed the chance to see them canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: The whole eight months Sana never missed to greet Jihyo good morning despite not receiving a greeting in return and that one day she suddenly stopped.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: Jihyo Ships Ficfest





	Yearning for Warmth

Jihyo sighed loudly the moment she heard Sana’s loud screams from the other side of the hall. Jeongyeon snickered beside her, exchanging her books, peeking behind Jihyo as she gently closed her locker, slowly looking away when she saw Sana running towards them, smiling brightly, struggling to carry her things and Mina closely following her behind. 

“Jihyo! Hi, how’s your morning? How did your first period go? How about the second subject? Was it history? I forgot. What did you eat for breakfast? Me? Just kidding. I actually ate toast, bacon and eggs. Oh, is that a new headband? Cute. What about-”

She closed her eyes and counted one to five then blocked out Sana’s voice. Jihyo walked to her class but Sana followed her, continued talking about the cat that she saw on her way to school. With Mina and Jeongyeon chatting behind them, Jihyo needed some kind of diversion so Sana could leave her alone. How could she have this amount of energy early in the morning? Jihyo was not listening anymore, but Sana was still happily asking her about her day, they were not even halfway through it yet! Sana stopped walking with her, making Jihyo stop too. 

“Hey, you two are okay?” Jeongyeon asked. Sana was pouting and pouted even more when Jeongyeon asked. “Jihyo’s not answering my questions.” Well if this was another time, Jihyo would have replied.

_ “How’s your morning?”  _

“Good.”

_ “How did your first period go?” _

“Fine.”

_ “How about the second subject?” _

“Still fine.”

_ “Was it history?” _

“No. It’s PE”

_ “What did you eat for breakfast?” _

“Oatmeal.”

_ “Is that a new headband?” _

“Again, no. Stop asking that everyday.”

But Jihyo’s not in the mood today. She’s tired, with midterms fast approaching she felt like she didn’t have enough time left. Well, it’s still weeks away but Jihyo was not sure if she’s prepared. 

The warning bell rang giving Jihyo an excuse to leave immediately. She didn’t spare Sana another glance and just walked ahead. She couldn’t risk getting late for her next class. 

Jeongyeon caught up and shook her head. “You’re such a bad person, Hyo” She scowled and scoffed. “What? Why ME?” She loudly pulled her chair out and slammed her things on the desk. Why was she being pointed as the bad person now? She wasn’t the one who greets Sana first thing in the morning. She doesn’t check on Sana every class interval. Jihyo never watched Sana during her practices (well Sana’s not sporty) and cheered her on. It was not her who annoyed Sana, it’s the other way around. 

“Well, Sana sure got sad today. Hey, it’s no harm to show a little kindness to her.” Come to think of it it might be a little annoying but they were all kind gestures. During practices, Sana would be there to cheer her on and Mina too. She’d bring a bottle of water for Mina and a whole jug for Jihyo. It was a bit embarrassing, Sana would even pour it for her. 

Maybe she should apologize to her. 

If this was a normal lunch break, Sana would be happily skipping her way to their table, seating beside Jihyo. But she’s nowhere to be found. Mina took a seat beside her instead. Jihyo resisted the urge to ask and just continued eating, while Jeongyeon looked around and asked. “Where’s your cousin?”

Mina sipped her drink and eyed Jihyo. “No idea. She texted me she’s gonna eat somewhere else.” Jihyo glared at her teammate. “What?” Mina feigned innocence and started eating. Jeongyeon clicked her tongue and pointed her chopsticks on Jihyo. “I feel bad for her now.”

Are they blaming her?

It shouldn’t bother Jihyo. Sana’s used to this. It was not the first time Jihyo gave her a cold shoulder. The way she never warmed up to Sana to begin with, it shouldn’t bother her that much. For sure she’d be in the practice later, back in her jolly, happy self. Yes. 

AND, why would Jihyo be worried if Sana got upset? It would be a good riddance for her! Sana would stop disturbing her at last. But why did it make her feel a bit sad by the thought of-

“Sana’s Jihyo!” 

Out of reflex, Jihyo flinched and turned around, only to see Jeongyeon laughing loudly, whispering with Nayeon. Jihyo groaned and returned to face front again.  _ What the hell am I doing?! _

“Miss Yoo, Miss Im! Anything you’d like to share with the class?” The two idiots cowered at Miss Lee’s tone. “Nothing, Miss Lee.” They replied in unison. “Are you sure? Well, aside from Park being Minatozaki’s property, you don’t have anything else?”

The c0mment made the whole class burst into suppressed giggles, avoiding to get a scolding from Miss Lee, all aimed at Jihyo. It was embarrassing, Jihyo blushed. Who knows maybe her heart fluttered too. 

During their practice, Jihyo tried to play it cool and ignored the fact that the benches were empty of Minatozaki Sana. She usually was on the sidelines, cheering for her. Jihyo would receive endless teasing, Sana would be teased a lot too but it seemed like the other girl didn’t mind it at all. Right now the sidelines were empty, and their practice went smooth. No loud unnecessary one-person cheering. 

“Huh, that’s weird. Your cheerleader is not here.” Nayeon muttered, before stealing the ball from her. Jihyo stopped and panted, feeling the fatigue creeping in. She jogged and glanced at the empty spot near the team’s bench where Sana would be screaming her lungs out, calling Jihyo’s name every time the ball’s in her possession. Jeongyeon scored a goal and ran towards her, smirking evilly. “You’re distracted. Is it because Sana’s not here?”

That’s not true. 

Jihyo’s had enough. She didn’t do anything to Sana, she’s not affected because of Sana, she shouldn’t feel guilty about Sana. She got nothing to do with Sana. Mina passed the ball to her and Jihyo received it well, running near the goal. She dribbled the ball, swiftly avoiding her opponents, she kicked the ball hard as it curved towards the net. She wordlessly left the field when the whistle was blown. The practice game ended in a draw, 1-1.

-

Sana loudly sipped her strawberry milk crumpling the carton to drink every drop and sighed satisfyingly before throwing it the bin, only to miss. She groaned and stood to pick it up and throw it inside. Nayeon chuckled and sipped hers in small gulps. 

“I must have really pissed her off this time.” She sulked, lying down on the bench, resting her head on Nayeon’s lap. They were at the rooftop, the usual spot of Nayeon when she wanted to rest. There is a really big tree on the rightmost, offering a nice shade during the high noon. “Nah, you’ll be fine”

Sana's face fell down as she covered her eyes with her forearm. Jihyo’s mad at her. She felt like she’s gonna cry. Nayeon noticed Sana started to sniffle. She raised her thigh, pushing Sana off. “Stop crying. I’m sure Jihyo’s not mad at you. Duh, if she hated you she should’ve told you to fuck off ages ago but no, she allowed you to stick around for this long-” Sana innocent stood and eyed her like a kicked puppy, “eight months, twenty nine days, five hours and-” Nayeon guffawed, slapping Sana’s arms. “See?Just maybe lie low.”

Nayeon sipped her drink, wiggling her brows at Sana who cutely tilted her head in confusion. “You mean I can’t talk to her?” The thought of not talking to Jihyo saddened Sana. The carton Nayeon held was now empty and its straw’s ruined. Nayeon faced Sana and eyed her seriously. “You’ve been running around chasing Jihyo, now make her do that this time. It’s the art of seduction, Satang.”

When her friend only gave her multiple blinks and a small ‘oh,’ Nayeon took a deep sigh and cupped her cheeks. “Don’t talk to her for the whole week-” Sana cried in protest. “Alright at least for three days starting today. God, just make yourself scarce.”

Sana nodded slowly and pondered. Nayeon was sure Jihyo liked Sana too, that’s why she was confused why these two were not dating yet. She thought they’d be together in the first month of Sana’s persistent pursuit. Maybe it’s Jihyo’s stubborn ass.

And seeing Jihyo act the way she did the whole practice, Nayeon was certain, Jihyo liked Sana the same way that puppy liked her. Jihyo just needed a little push? Nayeon would push her off the cliff then. 

Sana sighed for the nth time now, fixing her necktie in front of the mirror, not noticing Mina was at her door, stopping herself from giggling. “Satang, your mirror will get foggy if you keep on sighing like that.” She looked at her dead in the eye and grabbed her bag. “Nayeon said I should avoid Jihyo for the whole week.” Mina’s eyes widened. “But I said I can’t so she said three days.” Mina burst into laughs and shook her head. 

“Of course you did. Three days, will you last?” Sana just walked downstairs. Would she last? She’s not sure. 

_ “You shouldn’t greet her ‘good morning’, no ‘how was your day?’ questions and most importantly, Sana!” Nayeon hit her head slightly when she started muttering and sulking about the ground rules. “Spare her no attention. Understood?” All she could do was to nod and pout.  _

Well, Nayeon did say it’s for her own good. So when they arrived and she saw Jihyo by the shoe cubbies, she walked past her and got into her loafers, not a word or a squeak. She resisted the urge to look at Jihyo and bid Mina goodbye, not giving one to Jihyo.

  
  


The whole class Sana was not listening, she was staring outside, watching the birds freely fly, doing what they were supposed to do, while here she was, avoiding Jihyo. It’s like telling the fish not to swim. Or telling these birds to stop using their wings.

Sana bumped her head against her locker, watching Jihyo from afar. Ugh, she wanted to talk to her so bad. The students passed by, blurring her but really, Sana could see her clearly. When Jeongyeon pointed at her direction, prompting Jihyo to turn around, Sana quickly averted her gaze and abruptly opened her locker, covering her face. Unfortunately, her stuff fell in loud successive thuds. Sana flinched every time her books touched the floor. Now it was too obvious that she’s avoiding her!

Mina crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. “You are so bad at this, Satang.” Sana scrambled to pick her things up. “Give me a break, I’m trying so hard here.” Mina checked her watch and chuckled. “four hours. You are struggling like this for not talking to Jihyo in this short amount of time. You are insane.” Sana winced when Mina hit her head with her notebook. 

As if the heavens were really testing her limit, Sana kept on bumping into Jihyo the whole day. She decided to be a pitiful creature and eat in the infirmary, maybe chat with the old nurse, only to see Jihyo on her way out, they awkwardly meet by the door. Sana cleared the way and opened the door for her. 

Jihyo was already three steps away when she turned and asked Sana a question. “Aren’t you *cough* gonna eat lunch with us?” Sana was not prepared for this! Jihyo rarely talked to her first! What should she do? What should she say? “I- uh, I promised the nurse that we’ll eat together. It’s lonely in here, y-you know? Bye.” Sana rushed inside and gasped for air. That was hard. She resisted the urge to squeal and thank Jihyo for talking to her. 

“What are you doing here?” The nurse frowned at Sana. “haha. Hi, Lunch?” Sana sat on the couch with the old nurse and started unwrapping her lunch box. The old woman sighed and stood to get them some water. “Alright just stop me with the questions, I’m a little too old to have an existential crisis, kid.” Sana beamed at her. Maybe asking her about who named earth “Earth” tired her at some extent. 

Now that she’s eating lunch… Jihyo did come out of here. “What happened to Jihyo? The girl who just walked out?” The nurse loudly slurped her soup and wiped her mouth. “Her foot is aching a little, so she iced it and gave it a rest.” She slurped once again. “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry.”

Now that she said that, it made Sana worry even more. 

Sana resisted the urge to go to the field so she went to the rooftop instead and watched from there. The soccer team started their laps already. Sana couldn’t find Jihyo anywhere. She saw everyone was in the line. “Where are you?” and she spotted her grumpily sitting on the bench, glaring at Jeongyeon and Nayeon who was probably teasing Jihyo when they passed by her on the second lap. 

It’s a relieving but concerning matter. It means Jihyo’s okay because she’s there but also not okay since she’s sitting down instead of playing. Sana should’ve known all these things if only she was in the practice yesterday. She worriedly stared at Jihyo typing on her phone boredly, occasionally watching the whole team fully run complete laps on the track. 

  
  


Maybe one day of not speaking to her (well at least technically) was enough. Sana waited for Jihyo by the entrance, holding a bottle of vitamins, fruits, and organic juice her grandma recommended for them. 

“Hey, Sana!” Nayeon called from the stairs. She ran and clung into her. “What are you doing here?” She saw the paper bag Sana was holding and hit her shoulder a little too hard Sana thought they got dislocated. “You little- ARE YOU GONNA GIVE THOSE TO JIHYO!?” Sana’s face fell again and nodded. Nayeon peeked behind them and pinched her ears. Sana yelped and pouted, tending her red ear. “What did I tell you about lying low?” Sana fiddled with the bag, “B-but-”

Ugh. 

Nayeon continued scolding her, not noticing Jihyo was already fast approaching. “Nayeon?” The two quickly turned to her, suspiciously hiding the bag behind them. “Oh hey, Jihyo! Haha. Didn’t notice you there.” Jihyo’s brows scrunched up together. The paper crinkled as they kept on tugging it from each other, muttering and glaring. 

_ “Let it go, I’m gonna give it to her.” _

_ “The hell you are. Stop being a simp.” _

_ “You-” _

_ “Just-” _

Sana froze when Jihyo walked behind them and grabbed the bag instead. “What’s this?”

Nayeon brashly pulled the bag, and tore it down. The bottles and fruits rolling on the floor. “Aw, Jihyo! That’s Sana’s gift for me!” Sana was picking up the orange and almost snapped her neck when Nayeon said that. 

She eyed her, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets.  _ “What the hell are you talking about?”  _ Nayeon wiggled her brows and nodded.  _ “It’s okay, I got you.” _

Mina was watching everything unfold. She shook her head and walked away. “Idiots.” Jihyo helped them pick up the ‘gifts,’ confusion etched on her face. “Ugh, the apple is now dirty. You’re being too nosy today, Jihyo-yah.”

Sana dreaded about the whole interaction throughout the morning. She was not listening to the class anymore. Nayeon fucked up. BIG TIME. Jihyo’s baffled face replayed in her mind. “What if she gets the wrong idea?” Sana ranted on Mina on their way to the cafeteria. To hell of the three days of radio silence Nayeon taught her. She’s gonna tell Jihyo about the misunderstanding and just go on with her usual routine.

“Satang, I’m sure it won’t matter if Jihyo got the wrong idea.” Mina’s too cruel. She lightly hit her shoulder as she was about to push the doors, only for Nayeon to pull her back. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Sana resisted and held on Mina’s jacket, but the idiot didn’t even try to stop, now Nayeon’s dragging them to the rooftop. 

Mina yawned and lied down comfortably beside them, while Nayeon had been incessantly scolding her since they started eating lunch. “I told you, you have to make Jihyo realize that you exist too. If she won’t see you, hear from you, IF YOU DON’T PAY ATTENTION TO HER, she will notice you. ARGH!” Nayeon hit Sana with her tumbler and drank it in large gulps. 

“So this is where you stay when you don’t eat lunch with us?” Mina suddenly uttered, Nayeon sputtered her water on Sana. “Yeah. Yeah here.” Mina sat up, staring at Nayeon while the other grew anxious in every second. Sana wiped herself dry, watching the two carefully.  _ What just happened? _

Jihyo cleared her throat while tying her shoelace. She was pretty sure she’s acting weird but she couldn’t help but think, ‘since when did Nayeon and Sana get that close?’ Nayeon and Jeongyeon were goofing around again, pranking the other members of the team. They seemed to be acting normal at all, then why did it bother her so much? Maybe it’s the fact that she didn’t know? She’s not sure. But the way they acted around each other this morning, Jihyo was certain they were closer than her and Sana. 

“You okay?” Jeongyeon snapped her fingers on Jihyo’s face. “Yeah.” Jihyo spared Nayeon a glance again, suppressing a giggle when she called Chaeyoung. “Chaeng! Can you smell this?” Nayeon ran towards her, sniffing her right hand. The poor goalie was piling plastic cones and innocently leaned in only to get slapped by Nayeon’s enormous hand. Jeongyeon laughed out loud seeing Chaeyoung’s confused face. 

Nayeon continued to run around the field wreaking havoc. Jihyo shrugged and carried the nets instead. Tzuyu was the next victim and the last thing Jihyo saw was she stopped wiping the soccer balls and aimed one to Nayeon's direction. She didn’t turn around anymore and walked towards the storage room but Jihyo sure heard a loud groan and the bouncing sound of the ball resonating along with the team’s guffaws. 

__

When Jihyo returned, Nayeon was up and well. At least that kick didn’t injure her at all. Tzuyu’s aim was accurate and quite powerful. Thank god the idiot was fine. Nayeon was whispering with Jeongyeon picking which member should they prank next. “Mina!” Jeongyeon called her from the bleachers, sleeping. Nayeon’s eyes widened, trying to stop the other idiot but she already jogged her way towards her. “Nayeon has something to say, Minari!”

Nayeon was set up. Jihyo held her laughs and watched everything to play out. Jeongyeon was smiling widely and pulled Nayeon’s jersey and shoved her to face Mina. “What is it?” Mina rose and wrapped the towel around her neck. “I- I uh, my hand. I- you you s-smell that?” Nayeon’s hand was shaking, showing her palms to Mina. The latter leaned in and frowned. “Nomfph-” Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon’s body, her whole hand covering Mina’s face, muffling her reply.

Jihyo was not able to hold it that long, so was the whole team. Tzuyu was laughing out loud. That girl rarely reacts to their shenanigans. Nayeon was red as a tomato when she quickly retracted her hand and apologized to Mina, kicking Jeongyeon’s shin before she could run away. Mina blinked multiple times and chuckled too. “Well, that surely tasted salty.” The whole team saw Nayeon’s soul leaving her body. 

Don’t call her weird or something but Jihyo noticed Sana was across the field, happily waving at them. Maybe at Nayeon or at Mina but she couldn’t really tell. Jeongyeon was limping and pointed at Sana. “Okay, Nayeon. Redeem yourself.” Nayeon smiled wickedly and nodded. Mina sighed and looked away. “I have nothing to do with that.” lying down on the bench once again. 

“Sana!” Nayeon sniffled and scowled. “Weird. My hand has a weird scent.” Sana tilted her head sideward then innocently asked. Jihyo won’t admit but every time Sana did that, her heart constricted. “What scent?” Nayeon covered Sana’s whole face and gently slapped her. “This smell! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

It was not the first time Nayeon did that today but Sana’s reaction was priceless, she flinched and looked around, trying to pick up what’s going on. “What?” Nayeon laughed even harder, Jeongyeon was gasping for air, ruffling Sana’s hair. “It’s okay, Sana. You just made my day.”

Jihyo couldn’t explain but she suddenly found herself stopping from laughing after hearing that. she was not sure but it made her upset. Ugh she couldn’t explain this feeling. Why would she feel upset about that? Why would she feel sad? Why?

It bugged her for days. No it’s just not that.

Sana had been avoiding her for days and she’s so bad at hiding it. Was it because she didn’t talk to her a few days ago? It’s almost nearing a week of silence from Sana. No good morning little talks from the entrance to her room, no quick break chitchats, no lunch time stories, no after school updates, and Sana hadn’t been actively watching their practices. It’s either she arrived late or just sat there, listening to music, scrolling through her phone. 

Did Jihyo make her feel bad? 

But no, it’s actually a blessing, good riddance. No more annoyance in her life. Yes, of course! Jihyo was just acting like this because she got used to Sana’s daily pestering. All she had to do now was to enjoy this peace Sana gave her after a long, torturous, wooing for months. 

It was already on the fourth day of Sana not really talking to her though she did. They talk but it’s the pleasantries and one liners. It’s not the same long narrative of how Sana made her way to the comfort room during Mr. Park’s mathematics’ class. Yes, Sana used to tell her even that detail.

“ _ Where’s Mina?” _

“Clinic. Sleeping.”

They really went from Sana rapping her whole events of that day to barely giving any information about it. She’s back at having lunch with them this time though. Jihyo was talking to Mina about the video game she recently discovered and she swore she saw Sana staring at her but by the time she glanced, Sana’s eyes already averted somewhere.

“You two are idiots.” Mina muttered, not raising her head and continued tapping on her phone. Did Mina just call her an idiot?

Sana was at the practice today. She was holding two bottles of water, watching the team silently from the bench. “No cheers today?” Chaeyoung asked when she ran past Jihyo during the drills. Ugh, could they just knock it off. “No water jugs today?” Tzuyu pants, holding Jihyo’s shoulders while staring at the bench. She turned to her and asked. “Did you guys break up or something?”

Jihyo’s eyes bulged out and shimmied the taller girl’s hand off her. “We are not dating!” 

“Oh. Right.” 

It bothered her the whole practice. Did everyone really think they were dating? Why did it make her feel warm inside when Tzuyu thought they were dating? And why did it upset her that Sana was not talking to her as usual. Why was she feeling all this right now?! Jihyo spaced out in the middle of the practice, in the middle of the field where everyone was running around chasing the ball to break the two-two tie (again).

Of course an accident was bound to happen. Tzuyu was looking behind her, asking for the ball while Jihyo was spacing out jogging towards her direction. Then they collide. More like Jihyo colliding to the wall since this kid was too tall and too strong she barely budged. 

“Jihyo?” She heard her name in a distorted voice.

“Cap?” was that Chaeyoung?

“Oh my god, Tzuyu! You killed her?” That hurted her ear, it must be Nayeon.

“What? No, are you dumb?” Jihyo groaned and tried to move.

“Holy- guys, guys, she’s moving! she’s moving!” Jeongyeon jumped up and down. Her vision was still hazy but she could see the whole team around her, full with concern and worry. They helped her sit up and she touched her aching head. “Are you okay now?” Sana gently held her hand and pressed it lightly. “Uh yeah.” Sana smiled and sighed in relief. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon snickered behind Sana looking like two evils plotting to do something bad. They only lack horns and a pointy tail. “Can you stand?” Before Jihyo could even open her mouth, the whole team carried her all the way to the infirmary, with Chaeyoung screaming “wee! woo! wee! woo! OUT OF THE WAY!” Ugh they never failed to embarrass her. 

The nurse said she’s fine but if ever she’d feel something even the slightest, she should tell her or just consult a doctor. But really, it’s just Tzuyu, what harm could that girl do? She’s a gentle giant. Jihyo was advised to rest though. The whole team was thrown out by nurse Kim for being rowdy and now she’s on the clinic’s bed staring at the ceiling, avoiding Sana’s gaze. 

_ GOD, why is she still here? _

Sana was boring holes into her temple and Jihyo was getting fidgety.  _ What is this situation? It’s awkward as hell.  _ The other girl cleared her throat and stood. “I’ll get you something to drink, do you want anything?”

Jihyo finally looked at Sana this time and she felt the blood rushing to her face. Why is Sana looking at her like that? Like like-

“Jihyo?” Sana waved her hand and worry painted her face. “Ah right, just some chocolate milk I guess.” Sana nodded and left. 

She released a very deep sigh. Why was Sana looking at her like she hung up all the stars, why those brown eyes stare at her so tenderly and gentle and full of lo- No not really. It must not be. She must be hallucinating after passing out. But Sana looked at her the way Nayeon ogled Mina during practices. 

“AGH, my head hurts!” Sana hastily threw the carton on the table and ran towards Jihyo, holding her shoulders, checking her body for any injury. “Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?” Jihyo opened her mouth then closed it again when Sana cupped her face and leaned a little to close for her heart’s poor health.

In a tiny airy voice, blinking rapidly she replied, “ye-yes, I mean, no. I’m okay.”

Sana sat down and released a very ragged sigh. She played with the hem of her uniform. Jihyo looked away and found the ceiling interesting once again. The other girl picked up Jihyo’s milk and stabbed the straw in, offering it to her wordlessly. 

Clearing her throat, Jihyo sat up and accepted it. “Thank you.”

  
  


Sana only gave her a nod and she stood. “I guess I’m gonna go.” Jihyo wanted to call her, to ask her to stay, it was on the tip of her tongue but no voice came out. Sana left the room, with Jihyo’s hand reaching for her. She leaned back and groaned. “What is wrong with me?” She sighed while sipping the chocolate milk. 

-

They were hanging out in Jeongyeon’s house. Nayeon brought Kookeu with her so the dogs were playing around as they watched the movie she recommended. Jeongyeon was immersed in the film while Jihyo’s mind was elsewhere. 

Jihyo jumped when Bami suddenly hissed, earning a bark from Kookeu and they wreaked havoc in Jeongyeon’s living room. Nayeon quickly grabbed Kookeu and berated Jeongyeon for her cat’s behavior. “What? It’s not Bami's fault!” Nayeon scoffed and snuggled Kookeu, “Well certainly, it’s not my boy either!”

They continued to bicker, their pets slowly jumping out of their arms, off to wander elsewhere. Jihyo’s thoughts were louder than Nayeon’s and Jeongyeon’s petty squabble. Her mind was in a swirl; these dormant thoughts now awake, screaming at her. these feelings she was certain she didn’t have or she might have tucked in the deepest crevices of her being now slowly creeping out, scaring her. Was she scared? Was she being protective of herself? What are these feelings?

They came out of nowhere, rushing towards her, piercing through her defenses. Like a kaleidoscope of butterflies forcefully kept in a bottle and now the lid was open, they chased Jihyo and she couldn’t hide anymore, not from them. not from these…

“It’s because your dog won’t leave my Bami alone!”

“Oh, it’s his fault now? Look at that pussy, it’s always frowning!”

“What? What’s that got something to do with this?”

“Exactly.”

“WHAT?!”

Nayeon’s being unreasonable again. Jeongyeon took a deep breath. She had to be the bigger person or else this argument won’t end. But she couldn’t just always give way? They need a mediator. She turned to Jihyo only to see her muttering to herself. 

“Hyo? Are you okay?” Nayeon stopped yapping and turned to their friend. Jihyo’s eyes were distant. Jeongyeon turned to her in concern, all Nayeon could do was raise her shoulders and shrug. 

Jihyo ruffled her hair and leaned back on the couch, her head hanging backwards. “Ugh, I’m confused!” Nayeon quickly put two and two together.  _ Oh Sana, you owe me big time _ . But really, she didn’t have to take credit, everything was there already. the firewood and everything flammable, they own need a flint. That’s her. The spark so these two would burn and warm up. 

“Confused about what?” Jeongyeon sat beside Jihyo, worry painted all over her face. Jihyo couldn’t say it. Nayeon knew. It took their friend months just to really admit to herself that she liked Sana. How much more is saying it outloud?

That’s why she's here, everyone.

“Just…”

Nayeon crossed her arms.  _ Showtime. _

“Just how you suppressed feelings of attraction, infatuation, desire, and yearning for Sana in the past 8 months and the moment she reciprocates the way you treat her, you come looking for her?

Jihyo’s eyes widened. Not missing a beat, Nayeon continued. “It’s just so shitty, Jihyo. I can’t stand you treating her like that. if you don’t like her just say it if you do then just tell her, dammit.”

Jeongyeon's awkwardly shifted gaze between the two weighing whether or not she should talk or should she talk would be beneficial for them. Ah, the tension just escalated quickly, where did these all come from?

“What are you talking about?” Jihyo was the first one to break the silence. 

Nayeon forced her way in the middle of them and hit Jihyo’s shoulder. “I told her to avoid you for a whole week.” Jeongyeon yelled at her. “What?!”

“Well, she did say she can’t and asked me to make it three days instead. She’s like a dying plant just because she can’t talk to you...” Nayeon trailed. “but Jihyo you have to be fair too.”

Jeongyeon sighed and reached for Jihyo’s hand. “Maybe let Sana in?”

-

Sana woke up very late today. Mina was dragging her through the crowd half-asleep. Mina kept on rushing her to school. What's so exciting about this walled jungle anway? Sana groaned and hit her head against the lockers. She’s too tired. 

“Good morning!” Sana’s sleep deprived, she could even hear Jihyo cheerfully greeting her good morning from the left side. She sighed and rammed her head against the metal door again. “Are you okay?”

Sana must be going crazy.

She groggily turned towards the voice and replied. “Well, sleep deprivation gave me severe hallucinations. Good morning to you too, Jihyo.”

Her whole body was awakened and her senses heightened when she felt a hand touching her forehead and another touching her neck. Jihyo was tiptoeing touching her. Without flinching!

Jihyo removed her right hand from Sana’s neck and touched her own forehead. “You’re not hot though?”

Sana, before she could stop herself, asked. “I’m- I’m not?” Disappointment was all over her face. Jihyo chuckled. All Sana could see was Jihyo’s face shining brightly, her eyes crinkling into crescents, her nose scrunching and her laugh. that cute little laugh. 

She made Jihyo laugh. Oh my god?

“Well, you  _ are _ hot. But I mean, you don’t have fever.” Jihyo beamed at her and gave Sana a bag. She was not sure but she thought she heard it’s a smoothie Jihyo personally made. Mina was watching Jihyo walk away from them, then to her cousin who couldn’t handle a whole two minute conversation with Jihyo. 

Jihyo touched Sana in the slightest minimum and she’s already acting like a broken machine like this. Goodness, would her cousin be able to take it?

And that was just the beginning of their reversal of roles. It’s Jihyo who greeted her first today, she asked Sana about her day, making the latter confused as she slowly drawled, “It’s only eight in the morning, Jihyo…” Jihyo blushed hard and looked away, Sana was not sure what’s going on with her but she’d gladly thank whatever circumstance pushed Jihyo to talk to her. 

“You’re Welcome.” Nayeon beamed at her before stealing her egg sandwich. Sana frowned and turned to her friend. “Wait, what?” She told Nayeon about the sudden changes in Jihyo’s treatment of her. It’s like there was a whole new person living inside Jihyo’s body. but she’s still Jihyo, but she talked to Sana voluntarily and didn’t bolt away when Sana was in 6 meter radius.

Nayeon wiped the mayo smudging her lips. “I said, you’re welcome.” Nayeon sighed, and returned her sandwich with one more bite left. “You said you wanna thank whatever made Jihyo talk to you. I told her to do that.”

“What made her change her mind?”

She turned to her eager friend. “You two are idiots.”

Sana pouted and ate the sandwich. “I always hear Mina telling me that. You two are alike.” Nayeon was sipping on her juice and she sputtered them all over Sana. again. 

“Y-yeah? I mean it’s obvious that you two like each other,” Nayeon cleared her throat. “it’s not just me and- and M-mina.”

_ Jihyo liked Sana all this time? _

Now let her finish. She loved and appreciated Jihyo warming up to her but… it’s confusing. Did Jihyo only like her because Sana stopped chasing her or did she really like her all this time like what Nayeon claimed? It didn’t feel right. Now Sana was getting sad. 

Hitting Sana with the empty bottle of her drink, Nayeon smiled at her, “Stop thinking. Remember what i told you, she wouldn’t have endured your ass if she didn’t like you at all.”

Nayeon left the rooftop and Sana was alone with her own clouded thoughts and feelings in turmoil. 

After school while Sana was changing her books, Jihyo passed by her already dressed in jersey, “Are you going to watch our practice today?”

Sana loudly closed her locker and sternly eyed the other girl. “I think we need to talk.”

Before Jihyo could even speak, Sana already dragged her away. Sana randomly picked an empty clubroom and closed the door loudly. 

then there’s silence.

Jihyo patiently waited for Sana to speak. The room’s windows were open, the wind’s breeze whispering in, giving them a cool sigh and the sound of the leaves rustling. The sunrays peeking through the dancing curtains gently swaying in and out of the windows. Sana’s looking down, remained mum, playing with her shoes, closing her eyes tightly from time to time. Jihyo couldn’t quite read her, not when there’s a sudden fear creeping up inside her. Along with the peaceful afternoon buzz this room offered, Jihyo could clearly hear her labored breathing and her heart thrumming loudly. She swore Sana could hear it too. 

“Sana?”

The other looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Jihyo instinctively stepped closer, lifting her hand to touch Sana’s face but the other girl caught her hand. “What are you doing?”

Jihyo’s brows furrowed. “Are you okay? Why are you cry-”

Sana sniffled and glared at her. “Why are you like this? Are you having fun playing with me? All this sudden warming up is really confusing me. Well, Nayeon did say it should make you notice me but I realized, it feels wrong. Why would you only notice my affections when I don’t give them to you? it feels wrong and unfair. Please, Jihyo, I’ve been thinking about this lately, like a whole lot-”

“I like you.”   
  


Jihyo smiled at her brightly. Eyes brimming with tears as well. Sana could only close her eyes. God, she was so frustrated just a second ago how dare Jihyo calm her inner storms with just three words. Jihyo held Sana’s hand and walked a little closer. “You really can talk fast.”

Sana rolled her eyes and shoved Jihyo away, the other girl laughing out loud. “I’m an idiot.”

“I know.”

Jihyo chuckled and closed in the gap with their faces a few inches away. “I am sorry. When you stopped ‘talking’ to me,” Jihyo held her gaze with tenderness. “Suddenly my mornings are not as bright, the lunch times feel so empty, the practices feel a little more tiring than it should be, I feel like my day is incomplete.” Their forehead touched, and Sana’s eyes fluttered close. “I didn’t want to admit but I missed you.”

The sensation of their lingering deep breaths, the winds gentle whispers, the rustle of the leaves and curtains enveloped the whole empty room. Jihyo delved into the feeling. IT felt peaceful, well, until Sana spoke. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

Way to go, ruining the moment yet again.

Jihyo stepped away and shook her head and made her way towards the door. Sana’s petulant whining stopped her tracks. “You just ruined a soft mood!”

Sana pouted and ran towards the door, her arms spread out to stop Jihyo from going out. “Then if you like me and i like you then what are we?”

Jihyo beamed and leaned in. Sana immediately closed her eyes, puckering her lips. Jihyo froze midway, suppressing a giggle. She pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Sana’s lips and snuck out before Sana could catch her. 

“I better see you cheering for me later, babe!”

Sana’s knees weakened and they turned into gelatin when Jihyo just screamed in the middle of the hall, attracting all students cleaning, lounging, and walking around. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it hehe :)


End file.
